When You Care
by y-ma-luu-ser
Summary: Hermione and Draco has an on-going relationship. What happens when they both want more? It's what happens WHEN YOU CARE. A/N:Rated for some mild Sexual References, I hope I don't offend.
1. Prolouge

A/N: It all belongs to JRK, I'm just playing with them.

PROLOGUE:

Draco looked up from his orgasm induced haze to find Hermione looking for her shoes.

"Come back to bed love, I'll help you find them when the sun is up," he murmured into his pillows.

"You know I can't stay I need to get home and go to bed, there's a department wide meeting tomorrow, which you also need to be at," she chided. "Go back to sleep" she whispered on her way to the fireplace.

Their tentative friendship was first. An acknowledgement here and a kind gesture there. The first time they had sex wasn't even because they were drunk or forced together under some outrageous circumstances, like a marriage law. No, they got into the sack because Draco was bent over Harry and Ginny's coffee table looking for a fallen piece of quiche. The perfection of his ass just drove Hermione over the edge. He was so attractive and so charming, when he wanted to be, she just started to flirt a little. A little flirting turned in a little propositioning on his part and they ended up in his flat stripping each other.

While it wasn't her first time, it felt like it, minus the pain. Draco just knew how to touch a woman. Pretty soon once was not enough. From a tentative friendship they developed in, to put it plainly, fuck buddies.

Obviously no one knew about it but there were inklings. Ron wouldn't look at her for month after Ginny filled him in and Harry just snickered whenever one brought the other's name up in conversation. Overall, the people that knew them just never broached the subject, ever.

It was wonderful for both parties. Draco always had a willing bed partner and Hermione had someone to relieve her of everyday stress. The situation was reaching its third, extremely agreeable month, until…

A/N 2: Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE:**

"Do not slam my doors, Draco Malfoy" Hermione ordered causing Draco to open and slam the door to her office once again.

"Very mature"

"mememame" Draco mimicked. He plopped onto her sofa and put up his feet.

"Go back to your own office, I have work to do" Hermione said falling into her own chair behind a desk, shuffling the notes from the meeting.

"My department is boring; I like your office better. The view is amazing." Draco leered at her suggestively.  
"Oh shut it"

"Come see me tonight, I've got a few plans for you," he winked.

"I can't I have dinner plans" she said absentmindedly.

"Come afterward"  
"I really don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh, Granger has a date has she?" he teased. "Well, let us hope the poor bloke can last through the whips and chains"

"Draco! Get out!"

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch," and he stalked out of her office and back to the Department of Ministry Finance.

* * *

At noon, Draco went down to the Ministry cafeteria and found two red-heads and a scarface, sans a know-it-all. "Where's Granger? She skipping meals again?" He jested while sitting down to a large salad and a muggle cola, all Harry's fault.

"No, something about a lunch meeting, must be really important, she went with Kingsley." Harry replied in between bites.

"That's odd, I was in her office and she didn't mention a meeting," everyone else at the table looked at each other with knowing eyes. "And she has some sort of dinner meeting tonight as well then."

"No she doesn't, she has a date. She had better not have rescheduled Blaise again." Ginny answered.

All three men at the table looked up at the one woman, who was currently in mid bite. "What in blazes are you talking about woman?" Draco said finally breaking the silence much to the dismay of the others. Ginny looked guiltily down at her food to avoid his gaze.

"Weaslette."

"Okay, I'll tell you but she made me promise not to say anything." Ginny took a deep breath, "She and Blaise have been trying to go on their first date for months now, and they could never seem to find the time, until now." She finished her sentence quietly. She tried to read Draco's expression, it wasn't really hurt or anger, more like a mixture between frustration and regret.

"I'm no longer hungry." Draco got up and went straight to his office, where he told his secretary he was popping off early and used his private floo calling out clearly "Malfoy Manor".

* * *

By the time Hermione cleared her desk for the end of the day, she had realized that she hadn't seen Draco all day, except when he was bothering her after the meeting. He had just left when she told him to, she wasn't even sure what he was saying or what she said, she was so preoccupied. She was going to have a meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at lunch today.

After 3 years and 4 months of faithful service in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she had had it. Why try to help elves if they don't want it? S.P.E.W was definitely D.E.A.D. She was ready for a change and luckily there was a post open in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Ministry Prosecutor, something she was very qualified for.

She had gotten the job, thanks to the minister. Now she had two weeks to pack her things and train her replacement. She was ecstatic. Additionally, she had a date with a tall, dark and handsome man at 7 tonight. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

For Draco, life couldn't get any worse than this. He was feeling, what was it? Yes, emotions. These emotions were eating away at him. He didn't know how to remedy it in a timely manner. The only thing 

that would have made him feel better was to be in bed with a certain lioness, and she was currently indisposed.

At first, he thought he would go to his parents for help. They were crap parents but they must know something helpful, right? Obviously, they were too preoccupied with the contents of Lucius' pants to know the sky from the ground.

The instant he arrived in his flat, Draco instantly demanded a glass of firewhiskey and told the elf to keep them coming. It was either that or obliviate himself. While drinking his volume in liquor, he poured his heart out to Fifi, the elf.

The elf although extremely terrified that he would say the wrong thing, suggested to his nearly comatose master that he may be jealous of Blaise. At which time, Draco passed out.

He woke again an hour later to toss up his dinner and was tucked into bed by Fifi with a bucket, just in case. This was indeed a bad day for Draco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO:**

Hermione really felt something while out with Blaise. That something was boredom. He was egotistical and cheap. Hermione paid for her own meal and part of his, because of a "lost pouch of money".

She talked about her new post and made the mistake of asking about his life. A story that seemingly had no ending. By the end of the evening, she was knackered and had to make up an early meeting to get away. She told him that she would floo him. She was really glad she would not have the time to date in the near future.

She considered flooing to Draco's flat but it was a Friday night, he would obviously have some plans. Ah, Draco, the best looking thing that has ever happened to Hermione. She would not be able to go all this time without her fuck buddy. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, would have a fuck buddy? Not her, so it was to her disappointment that she needed to end things soon. They were very close, as friends, and very comfortable with each other's bodies. Hermione was scared shitless that she was going to fall for him and didn't realize that she had already fallen hard.

These new feelings she had developed for Draco was the reason behind her multiple cancellations with Blaise, she finally gave in when Ginny read over her shoulder and made her reply in the affirmative. The more she thought about it, it became a good idea to get out and date other men, not that she ever dated Draco. Now that she had sampled the other fishes in the sea, she only wanted one, the only one that didn't want her back.

Of course he could never know this. It was already embarrassing enough that _she_ came on to _him_. She couldn't take the rejection as well. Sex was one thing, but a relationship, dare she say, love with someone like Draco was an impossibility. He was Wizarding World's Bachelors of the Year (Harry Potter was no longer a bachelor, to the dismay of many). Why would he want someone like her? Well, he wanted sex with her, but that meant nothing. She was positive that she did not change much from Hogwarts, she just looks five years older. She was also positive that men did not need to be in love to shag like bunnies.

She fell asleep that night fantasizing about a certain blond, not in bed but at the altar.

* * *

Draco felt like rubbish. Worse than that, he felt like shite. When he awoke the next morning there was a glass of water and a small vial on his nightstand. The contents of which was hopefully hangover potion.

With one toss back of his head the contents flowed down his throat and began to lift the headache and nausea he felt. Then he remembered why he was drinking in the first place. _Granger_, he thought. She didn't come over last night, which only meant that she was busy after her date. He suddenly felt nauseous again.

He pulled himself out of bed and into a scalding shower only to emerge in a towel. He did not want to face the world today. Actually, he never wanted to face a world where Hermione Granger was with anyone but him.

His newly acquired sober state caused him to reflect of why he was so against Granger dating in the first place. He laid himself in his four-poster bed and really evaluated his new found emotions.

He really had no right to be jealous or angry. They only frequented each other's bedrooms for sex; her life was unknown to him. For all he knew, she could have been with other men before. That thought just gave him another painful image, Hermione with other men, doing what they regularly did. Was it a habit of hers to go out with men and meet Draco later for hot steaming sex?

Come to think of it, he had never been to her apartment, what if she had a steady stream of lovers or a live-in boyfriend of some sort? Or worse, she was secretly married.

Draco quickly gave himself a mental slap. He knew she wasn't married, pretty sure she wasn't seeing anyone, unless he counted Blaise, which he chose not to. Besides, why was Draco Lucius Malfoy lying on his bed in the middle of the day in a towel for? He was not some sixteen year-old love sick Hufflepuff, he was a Slytherin Sex God. Who cares if Granger went on a date? He had plenty of women vying for his attentions. Tonight he was going see to it that one of those many ladies would make him forget about Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione having a lie in. She finally woke at nearly eleven and decided to have a nice hot shower. She tidied her messy little flat and made herself a little lunch. But by one o'clock she was thinking about him again.

She wondered what he was doing today and hoped that he was free for a little rendezvous later tonight. Trying to take her mind off Draco, she flooed Ginny and asked her go window shopping with her.

The first time Hermione asked that of her pureblood friend, Ginny quizzically asked if anything was wrong with the windows in her flat. Both Hermione and Harry after getting a good laugh out of their system explained to Ginny the muggle term. Today however, Ginny had full range to do actual shopping seeing as she still hasn't picked out any nursery items. Little James or Lily would be making an appearance by the Yule hols and Ginny hasn't thought of a theme for the nursery yet. So, to Hermione's dismay, she just bought anything and everything.

"Gin, do you really need all those charmed stuffed toys?" Hermione asked trying to curb the amount of money spent; hopefully Harry would be grateful knowing some was of sound mind there.

"I just need a few more in various colors" the red-headed girl replied, "Besides, since Harry wanted it to be a surprise I intend to be completely ready for whatever comes along."

"Yes, you don't know the sex of your baby, but didn't the mediwitch assure you that it would be one baby, not sextuplets."

"Oh shut it. I'm already huge and I have five more months to go," she said holding up the open left hand to Hermione, emphasizing the number of months of discomfort she had left. "Also, I'm pretty sure we're gonna try for a few more after this one here so I'll just tell Harry I'm shopping for future babies as well." She rubbed her rounding belly.

"And you'll be back here in a few years trying to convince me of the same thing" Hermione quipped, getting a little push from her friend as they walked arm in arm down Diagon Alley. Hermione was truly jealous of her friend. Though she never really tried to find a husband and have a family, she nevertheless wanted what Ginny and Harry had. Perhaps bachelorhood was fine for Ron but for her its charm was slowly fading. More often than naught she found herself fantasizing about Draco and what they could have together.

That was the stuff of true fantasy. Draco probably didn't want to settle down and have a family; he was very much like Ron in that sense. Even if he were to fall in love with someone and crank out a few heirs, it would be with someone smart and gorgeous. Someone that would complement his dashing features nicely. Someone like that buxom blond he was currently flirting with in Fortescue's.

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. She quickly looked away and led Ginny into a nice boutique she had never been to before. Luckily for her it carried maternity wear so Ginny wasn't suspicious or concerned. Hermione forced herself to focus on Ginny for the rest of the twenty minutes they were in the shop. When Ginny finally made her purchases and they walked out in to the open street once again, Hermione looked in to the ice cream parlor and found it devoid of a pair of blond adults.

She breathed a sigh of relief. That was until she was brought back to the sight she had witnessed. Draco, flirting with a blond beauty. It shouldn't have surprised her, Draco was a handsome, successful wizard with a wonderful reputation in bed. She was just a moment ago musing on what type of woman Draco would be interested in. She hated that she always had to be right.

Hermione and Ginny journeyed the short distance to Harry and Ginny's house with all of their purchases, to find that Harry and Ron had gone to a pick up match of Quidditch and would be home just in time for dinner. While helping Ginny with quick preparation of dinner, Hermione couldn't help but think of Draco, where had he gone with the blond if at all. Was he at the Quidditch game with Harry and Ron? Was he wrapped in bed with that blonde and her adventurous friend?

Hermione was getting much too far away from reality at the moment and sliced her right index finger, she didn't noticed it until Ginny gave a yelp. "Didn't you feel it?" Ginny asked as she looked for her wand to heal the wound.

"I suppose not," Hermione replied. "Thanks feels like new" she said after she felt the effects of the healing charm.

Ginny said, "Yes, well I suppose I need to learn some healing charms for minor scrapes and cuts anyway with children running about." Ginny gave Hermione a sideway glance when she didn't respond. She had supposed Hermione's morose and inattentive attitude had something to do with a certain blond with another blonde at Fortescue's. She didn't mention what she noticed but immediately realized that Hermione must have seen because of the quick pull into that well placed boutique. She watched the brunette very closely for the rest of the night in the case that she absentmindedly hurt herself again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE: After the four friends sat down to dinner, Ron and Harry talked intensely about their Quidditch match, so much so that they didn't even notice Hermione's uncharacteristic silence. While Ginny and Hermione cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen, Ginny tried to get Hermione to snap out of it.

"So do you have any plans tonight," Ginny began.

"No I'm just going to go home and get a good night's sleep, I'm so tired." Hermione began to gather her things.

"You never told me about your date with Blaise, how was it? Sparks?" Ginny questioned knowing full well that Hermione probably didn't like Blaise very much at all.

"It was alright, listen tell the boys that I'll see them tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure, see you at the Burrow tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it, it was like cabin fever. She didn't notice anything that went on during dinner at the Potters' and now she can't fall asleep. She just kept thinking about Draco. Obsessively so that she was seriously considering going to his flat.

At three in the morning she made up her mind. Putting on a simple t-shirt and jeans, she grabbed her wand and headed to the floo.

Hermione hoped to Hades that Fifi would come to the kitchen floo before Draco heard it. The last thing she needed was for him to ask her what she was doing there when he had company, by company she meant slut.

"Fifi," she called through the fireplace.

The elf's head appeared in the green flames and recognized Hermione immediately. "Missus Hermione, how are you?" Hermione was surprised to see the elf so awake in the middle of the night.

"I'm looking for Draco, is he in his room?"

The elf shook his head, "No, Miss. Master left at dinner time and has not returned. Not to worry Miss, he said that he was sure he would not be back until breakfast. Should Fifi tell hims that you called?"

"No, no that's fine Fifi, let's just keep this our secret for now."

"No Miss, Fifi cannot lie to Master in his own home. Dobby was presented with clothes for his lies."

Not bothering to correct his mistake Hermione said, "Please, Fifi do this as a favor to me, you won't have to really lie, just tell him no one called tonight."

"Alright Miss but Miss must promise Fifi won't be punished."

"Yes I promise Fifi." Yup Hermione has had enough of elves.

"Then Fifi will not tell Master. Goodnight Miss Hermione."

After the floo connection closed, Hermione plopped on to her sofa and stared at her ceiling. She lay there for an indefinite amount of time just thinking of where Draco could have been.

She knew of course, he was with some woman shagging her senseless. _Git_. She thought. She wanted to throw something or cry, anything but just stare at the ceiling. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. Perhaps sleep was the best course.

She dragged herself to her bed. Still in her clothes she made herself comfortable and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione felt like she had been crying all night. For all she knew, she had. There was a pecking in her kitchen window, she let the barn owl in and took the parchment from its leg. When she unrolled it, the parchment transfigured into a dozen crimson roses.

Completely caught off guard, Hermione just looked at the roses and did not see the note wedged into the bottom of the bouquet. Then there was a knock on her front door. When she answered it, there stood a handsome man carrying another dozen roses.

"Good Morning love, care for some lunch?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR:

Fifi was closing the floo connection when Master Draco came home. "Fifi. Blasted elf, where are you?" he yelled from the doorway.

Fifi appeared in front of his Master and took his cloak from him. "Draw me a hot bath and bring me a drink," Draco ordered.

"Yes Master Draco, right away Master Draco."

As Draco waited for the elf to do his duty, he looked around his immaculate flat. He wandered into his bedroom and started to strip his clothes. Tonight they smell of ash and cheap alcohol, it was a wonder Draco hasn't retch twice already.

When the elf came out to tell Draco the bath and drink was ready, Draco instructed, "Don't bother me for any reason for the rest of the night, wake me at ten in the morning."

With that the elf disappeared and Draco was alone in his bathtub. His only thought was to drown himself. He had met a blonde today in Diagon Alley and met her at a wizarding club earlier that night. In his plan to get over Hermione Granger, he had danced and snogged girl after girl. He even when home with the blonde. However, after his inability to perform his end of the deal, the girl got on her knees and performed fellatio on his flaccid cock. His body just didn't work. The girl must have been a pro, she nipped and licked and massaged his member like her life depended on it. But Draco Jr. was just dead.

All he could think about was Granger. Her curly hair and how she always has perfect breath. Pushing the girl off him, he told her she wasn't his type and quickly left her home. He told her never to look him up as he was no longer interested. The girl was so stunned she was being rejected that she just sat on the floor of her bedroom and watched him leave.

Draco sank deeper into the scalding water. The burning water was supposed to help him repent his sins. But he soon found that the hot water just made him red. He got out and quickly dried off.

He got into bed hoping that the pillows still smelt of her from two nights before. Sadly, it didn't.

"Master Draco, it is ten o'clock in the morning sir," Fifi said softly.

"I'll be up in a bit, lay out my casual robes."

Fifi jumped at the sound of his voice under the sheets. "Yes Master Draco."

Suddenly, Draco's head shot up and held on to the elf. Fifi's shocked state was enhanced when Draco touched him. "I need to send some thing, comeback in ten minutes and owl the parchment I'm going to leave on my bureau."

"Yes Master" the elf squeaked and scurried out of the room.

Draco pulled out some parchment and muttered a timed transfiguration charm on it. He then rolled and wrote her name on the outside. He then left it to go bathe. When he walked out of the shower, his clothes were ready and waiting. He got dressed and looked at the clock, it was ten past eleven. Lunch was promptly at noon, but it didn't hurt to be slightly early, there was always something to do there. He was extremely nervous as he apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"Blaise! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well, I thought I'd take you for lunch. You didn't mention if you had any plans today so I just dropped by," Blaise answered handing her the flowers.

"That's so thoughtful of you," _Presumptuous was more like it. _She thought but kept it to herself. "But I have lunch plans. Perhaps another time." She tried to close the door but he held fast.

"Perhaps dinner?"

She had no way out, she only said she had lunch plans, was she okay with lying to him again, or can she just tell him the truth. Finally she resolved to tell him, nicely, how much of a git she thought he was.

She took a deep breath and started, "Blaise, I think you're very nice but, I don't feel anything between us. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful girl, but that girl is not me. I'm so sorry."

"How can you say that? I most certainly felt something for you. Just give me one more chance, dinner?" He was almost pathetic.

Hermione took another deep breath, "Alright but I really do think we're better off as friends."

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at 7. You won't regret this. And if you do then I will leave you alone and settle with being your friend."

She smiled a little. "Alright, I'll see you tonight at 7."Then she closed the door.

She went to find vases for the flowers and when she glanced up she realized that she was going to be late for lunch at the Burrow. Not even dwelling on the fact that she was wearing the clothes she had put on in the middle of the night, she quickly showered and pulled back her tresses. One quick look around to see that she had remembered everything, she apparated with a pop.

A/N: i'm sorry if this turn of events disappoints some of you but it has to be this way for now. I promise it'll get better :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE:

The Burrow was bustling as usual and no one noticed that Hermione had arrived at noon on the nose, as opposed to twenty minutes early like usual. Teddy ran to give her a welcome hug followed by his grandmother trying to clean his face. Everyone gave Hermione a "hello" when they saw her and went back to their assigned tasks.

Most of the men were setting up a large table in the yard, to accomidate the many guests for lunch, and Molly ordered the women putting last minute preparations to the meal.

While Hermione walked into the kitchen to help, Draco looked at her to get any kind of indication that she received his roses and note. He didn't.

He followed her only to stand by the closed door to eavesdrop.

"How are you today, Hermione, you seemed out of sorts yesterday." Ginny said.

"I'm fine, you won't believe who was at my door this morning."

"Who?" Ginny wanted to know if Draco sought her out before coming to the Burrow.

"Blaise." Draco's heart dropped into his knees causing him to almost fall over Teddy trying to see what he was doing.

"Sorry mate," Draco whispered and picked up his young cousin to take him outside. Draco was devastated, not that a six year old could tell.

While still in the kitchen, Ginny was interrogating Hermione about her morning.

Hermione left out the embarrassing night she had but she filled Ginny in on the entirety of her morning beginning with the clever transfigured parchment to the dinner date.

"So, you're going out with him again? That's fabulous, you haven't been out nearly as much as you should," Ginny chided. "And with Blaise, he's such a yummy morsel."

"Yea, yummy," Hermione replied while walking out to the table. "I think I wouldn't have given him another chance if he didn't beg and that whole scroll thing. That was absolutely brilliant. And so sweet."

"Believe me if Harry ever did that for me I would be carrying his fifth child now instead of his first." Ginny stated while following Hermione outside.

"Did what? What did I do?" Harry joined the conversation. Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look signaling not to mention anything.

They all began to sit around the table as Mrs. Weasley brought out the rest of the delicious lunch. All the couples sat together or with their children and Hermione ended seated next to Ginny and Draco. Ginny caught the nervous look they both had at being in such close proximity to each other.

Throughout the meal, neither of them talked to each other. Hermione didn't want to talk to him at the risk of saying something about last night. Draco was completely confounded. Hermione had ignored his plea to meet him and she was still seeing Blaise.

The meal finished very smoothly and quietly at their section of the table. After the clean up, Harry and Ron wanted to play a quick game of Quidditch. All of the Weasley boys were up for a little scrimmage. When Harry asked Draco, he seemed distracted and declined their invitation to join. He quickly left, he was in no mood to hear about Hermione and her "love".

Hermione hung around to help clean but soon found herself thinking about Draco. He was so quiet today, while that wasn't unusual, he would at least say hi and bye to her. He just left. _Of course he left you dolt. He probably has a date or something. _This thought only depressed her even more.

* * *

She was going to go home and soak in a hot bath. She resolved to even cancel her date with Blaise. She knew there was only one person for her and that one person, even if he didn't want her, she wasn't going to lead someone else on. When she got home she went straight to her window and attached the parchment to an owl. She had told Blaise that she was very flattered but she did not think it was going to work. She hoped he would take the rejection seriously and not come to her flat anymore.

It was even more depressing that a handsome, smart, wealthy man was interested in her but she was so caught up in Draco, who was not interested, that she couldn't find him attractive. She was truly messed up.

She looked once again at the beautiful roses that Blaise had given her. They were really beautiful, but for some reason one set was crimson red and fully bloomed, while the other was a lighter color and were still buds. One also didn't have thorns and one did. Under even more close inspection, there was something wedged into the center of one of the bouquets. _Why would he get roses so different from each other? _She thought to herself. Finally taking the wet and crushed little card out of the stems, she opened it to read:

_H:_

_Please say you'll meet me tonight, I would love to see you._

_Love, _ _D._

Hermione nearly fell. The first, most brilliant bouquet was from Draco. Hermione noticed that he signed it with "Love". Looking at the word just made her heart flutter. She ran to her room to find a nice outfit. She had a date to keep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Draco walked into his flat and threw his cloak across the room, knocking over a lamp. Fifi quickly ran to clean the mess. Draco ignored the squeaky elf and went straight to his bed room.

He felt like an idiot. Here he was pouring all his hope into a few roses and a note, and there she was accepting dates with Zabini. If he could find the bastard, he would make the git pay. How dare he ask the woman he loved out on dates? How could she accept?

Draco punched a pillow and knocked over a vase. Fifi was going to be frantic. Draco lay on his bed and gave serious thought about his situation. Was their relationship really about the sex?

Sure it was very pleasurable but he always felt like she was trying to get away from him. After climax, she would roll away and leave. Come to think of it, she had never stayed over, even when he asked.

Draco really felt like an idiot. While Draco was discovering that he was in love with her, he was ignoring the fact that she wanted to get away from him. _Probably too good hearted to let me down easy._ He thought to himself. _This is what happens when you care._

As he thought to himself in his room, Hermione flooed into his living room to meet a jumpy Fifi.

"Fifi, is Draco here?" she asked.

"Yes, Missus Hermione but Master is very angry, Miss must not bother him." The elf was still cleaning remnants of a shattered lamp.

"It's alright Fifi, he asked me over." Hermione went straight to Draco's bedroom.

When she reached his room, without knocking she went in. Draco was on the bed with his arm thrown over his face. "Hi" she said in a soft voice getting his attention.

"Hi," he replied getting up.

Without another word, Hermione rushed up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as her fingers played with his hair. The next thing they knew he was pulling off her cloak and she was helping him out of his pants.

They melded together and rocked in each other's arms for a while before they both were overcome with their need to climax. Hermione bit into Draco's shoulder when she came causing him to cum himself.

When he rolled off her completely satiate, she lay there catching her breath. He quickly thought over the events of this afternoon. Grim realization plagued his mind. She had a date tonight with Blaise Zabini. He couldn't stand it. He was surely in love with her but she was dating other men and who knows what else.

Draco got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself and give her a chance to slip away as usual. When he returned she continued to lay there.

He asked, "What are you still doing here?" Very confused, _she would have usually left by now_.

She was floored, he wanted her to leave. She got out of bed and started to gather her discarded clothing. "Sorry, I was still a bit tired."

When she was fully dress, without looking back, she flooed straight home and cried her eyes out. _He signed 'love' in the note, obviously he didn't mean it. I'm pretty sure I'm another hole to fill. But then why would he send me flowers? _The thoughts constantly ran through her head. She only fell asleep at one in the morning because she cried herself into exhaustion.

* * *

Draco waited for Fifi to change his sheets before he would fall asleep. When he lay down on his bed, he concluded that he would no longer seek her out for encounters. He didn't think he could take it knowing that she was seeing someone else while he could see no one because he was in love with her. When did things get so complicated?

A/N Sorry to those that was expecting smut, I'm really no good at it so its very minimal in here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN:**

For one entire week Draco avoided Hermione at all cost, not noticing that she was doing the same. Unfortunately for the both of them, everyone else noticed.

At his usual lunch with his parents, his mother broached the subject and asked if it was "girl problems". By girl she meant Granger. He declined to respond. His secretary even steered clear of him thinking that it was some sort of spat with Ms. Granger upstairs.

On Hermione's end, she could help a nauseating feeling all week. Ginny kept asking her if there was something wrong. Harry and Ron stuck to her like glue while they had lunch in her office. She kept getting preoccupied with changing positions and tying up loose ends in her current department.

By the time it was Sunday again and she was readying herself for the usual lunch at the Burrow and felt a sudden urge to heave. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't a lot, into the toilet. Thank god she left the lid up earlier.

She quickly flooed to the Burrow, too distraught to even worry that Draco might be there. She was horribly embarrassed of her assumptions and she didn't need him to point that out to her. When she arrived the sensations of floo powder caused to run to the toilet again and throw up what little she had left.

She saw at least twelve worried faces when she left the bathroom to join every one outside. She was accosted by many "Are you alrights?" and "Perhaps you should lie down". But she insisted that she was now fine and whatever it was had passed.

She reluctantly ate some of her lunch but pushed it aside when she couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong with her? Maybe her recent change in post was more stressful than she had thought and her body was telling her so. She resolved that she couldn't start a new job ill so she was going to take a day off tomorrow and see a healer. What were they going to do to her if she missed a day, she had already resigned.

She went back to Ginny and Harry's house as they had already agreed to take in a film after lunch. While Ron and Harry looked up times to the available showings, Hermione raced to the loo again, this time followed by Ginny.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked through the door.

Hermione cleaned herself a bit and patted a little cold water on her forehead before letting Ginny into the room. "I'm fine, I think I might be under some stress from the new job. Don't worry I'll see a healer tomorrow." Hermione splashed some more cold water on her face before grabbing a towel to dry up.

"I know it's none of my business but you've been out of sorts as of late," Ginny started. "You might not want to discuss this but I think you need to talk about it, it might make you feel better." The red-headed girl looked at her friend.

Hermione took a deep breath and dived in to her long story finishing with what had happened last Sunday afternoon when she and Draco had sex. Not at all surprised that her friend wasn't surprised, Hermione told the story in length without stopping. After she had told her story, Hermione sat on the toilet exhausted, looking up at Ginny's rounded belly.

"Wow, no wonder you were so quiet this past week," Ginny was genuinely sorry for Hermione seeing that she obviously loved Draco and Draco had probably noticed as well, making his actions so unforgivable. "I don't want to worry you but did either of say the contraception spell or take a potion last week?"

Hermione thought for a while, had he? She knew _she_ didn't. _Oh sweet Merlin's underpants._

"Ginny, you can't be suggesting that-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence; Ginny's nod was terrifying her. She wanted to cry for the first time in a full week. Since that night she had but the thought of Draco and their time together out of her mind and ignoring him had become commonplace. Now, he was there again, dominating everything in her life, and he still didn't love her.

"I can't be pregnant," Hermione stated shakily. "I just can't."

"Hermione this can't be that bad, Draco's a right git at times but he's changed so much, I'm sure he'll do right by you."

"No! I don't want him to marry me because of...of" Hermione fell into a fit of hysterics again.

"Why not, this is what you wanted to be with Draco right?" Ginny was slightly confused.

"I want him to marry me because he can't stand to live without me, which he can, and not because of a bastard child." Hermione took some toilet paper and wiped at her nose and eyes.

A pregnant Ginny crouched down to Hermione's level and took her face with her hand. "Don't worry yourself too much, you're not even sure yet. We'll get you tested and be sure, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Deliberately using the term 'we' Ginny wanted Hermione to not feel so alone.

Harry knocked on the door, "Hello in there, the film starts in half an hour, we should get going unless we get stuck in a line at the cinema." He and Ron had both wondered what both women were doing in the loo together but they had concluded it to be "girly stuff".

Hermione wiped at her face with another towel and checked herself in the mirror but before she could open the door, Ginny held her hand and said "I'll be with you tomorrow, so no worries alright?"

Hermione nodded and opened the door. The four friends met Neville, and his date, at the cinema soon after and settled in for a long full length film.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT:**

Hermione was completely horrified at how much she could throw up from how little she ate. No doubt Ginny had filled in Harry and Ron by now. Hermione was trying to choke down some dry toast before her appointment at St. Mungo's. Ginny was due at her flat in five minutes. Just as Hermione thought her friend was going to be late, the floo network flared and out walked Ginny and Harry.

"What are you both doing here?" Hermione had guessed correctly, Ginny had filled them in. "I thought you had work Harry."

"I think the Head of the Auror Department can take a personal day, especially for something this important." Harry replied helping Ginny have a seat on Hermione's couch.

"Well, let us not prolong this any longer please."

"Let's go on then." Ginny made an attempt to get up on her own before waving for help.

Hermione walked to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder, tossing it in she called out "St. Mungos."

She appeared in the lobby of the hospital and looked around for the direction she was to go. She was soon followed by the two Potters. Finding her healer's office, she checked in with the reception witch who showed her to a small examination room.

Her nerves were alleviated by her friends, one flanked on each side holding a hand supportively. When the kind looking healer walked in, Hermione almost squeezed off a hand each.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, and you must be Ms. Granger." The healer began adjusting the blinds to the room and closing the door for privacy. "You must already know who I am, Healer Franz at your service. But I must insist that you call me Judy, if I must know everything about my patients I prefer if they call me by my given name it's only fair." The older witch chuckled.

Hermione merely nodded as the healer continued talking, "Now lay back and make yourself comfortable, I understand you are here for a pregnancy test, it should only take a moment."

When she lay back, the healer waved her wand over Hermione's body a few times before muttering the charm. After a few seconds, the tip of the wand glowed bright white. Then, the healer uttered the most horrific five words Hermione ever hear.

"Congratulations! You are definitely pregnant." Hermione could only nod along as the healer set up future appointments and prescribe potions.

"Well, if there are no questions, I will see you in a few weeks. Goodbye Ms. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." With a final wave the healer disappeared and Hermione burst into another fit of tears. This being the third in two days.

* * *

When they returned to Hermione's flat, the trio was still silent as Ginny went into the kitchen to fix a pot of tea for all of them. After seeing that Hermione lay resting on her couch, Harry went to check on Ginny in the kitchen.

He watched as his pregnant wife watched water boil and instantly felt the weight of Hermione's predicament. She turned to face him and breathed a sigh she had been holding in all day.

"What do you think she should do?" Ginny asked Harry as she took out a tea set.

"I really don't know, she'll have to tell Malfoy. Whether they like or not they'll have to deal with this together," Harry said. He reached for a cup on a higher shelf.

"Well, in the wizarding world, unmarried mothers are horribly ostracized and so are their children. She'll have to get married."

"She won't do that, she's a muggleborn and is used to muggle culture. In their world it's acceptable to be an unwed mother. She might leave." Harry helped Ginny reach the rest of the cups on the top shelf and the tea bags in the pantry.

"Like bloody hell Malfoy's gonna let her leave the wizarding world."

"Like he has a bloody choice. We both know when Hermione's mind is made, there's not very much that can change it," Harry pulled his hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Look, I know that Hermione is beyond miserable but I deep down I know they both care about each other, and they'll both care about this baby. She needs to give Malfoy a chance to step up to his responsibilities." Harry nodded.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"I will if you don't keep talking about me like I'm a bloody invalid. I'm just pregnant," Hermione quipped as she walked to the stove to take the boiling pot off the heat. Both Harry and Ginny laughed. _At least pregnancy hasn't ruined her sense of humor._ Harry thought to himself. _Let's hope Malfoy takes it as well._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE:**

Draco was frantically writing up the last of his late reports on a dreary Monday morning. While he was usually very up to date with his work, he had skived off some days last week to avoid Hermione. Now he was too busy to leave is office, perfect.

As he put the final touches on the report to Shacklebolt, his secretary sent in a note that said he had a visitor. He had expressly told her no visitors, as he was very busy. He told her to tell whoever it was to bugger off.

A few minutes later, while he was magicking copies of parchment, another note arrived on his desk. This time it was not written in his secretary's handwriting, although it was familiar. It read:

_Malfoy if you know what's good for you let me in._

_H._

He had anticipated her seeking him out. She was probably going to confront him about this past week. He decided to take it now rather than later so he told his secretary to let her in.

"Granger," he quickly greeted as she sat herself in front of his desk.

"Malfoy," she replied. "Listen I've something important to tell you and I can't have you interrupt. Alright?"

He nodded. _She dumped Zabini and is in love with me. Or she's here to dump me. She looks paler, maybe her news is that she's sick._ Draco had already missed part of what Hermione said with his musings.

The last thing he heard was "-contraception spell or potion." Then with a small pause to gauge his current emotional reaction, Hermione dropped the bomb, "I'm pregnant."

Draco's mouth was no longer closed. He looked at her, to see if she was telling him the truth or just pulling him.

"What?" Draco finally asked.

"Did you hear me?" Hermione asked. "I said I was-"

He cut her off, "Yes, I heard, I'm just. What?" He could no longer formulate full sentences. "Is it mine?"

"Of course it is yours, you dolt, I haven't been with anyone else but you for months." Draco did a mental dance at her admission.

"Alright," he started slowly, calculating their next step.

She cut him off saying, "I know you're concerned, but there's no need to be. The baby and I are in perfect health, I'm about two weeks along and I intend to carry this baby to term."

He nodded and she continued, "I've also elected to allow you to be as involved as you like."

The last sentence caught him off guard. "Why would I not want to be involved? After we get married-"

"No, no married. We're not getting married," she cut him off. "I'm not marrying you because we've inconveniently procreated. You live your life and I'll live mine. You can visit." She offered.

"Bloody hell I'll visit my own family. This is a bunch of bollocks. We need to get married. The entire wizarding world will think you're some sort of slag!" He was angry now, how dare she not want to marry him?

"Isn't it unfair for two people to marry if they don't even love each other?" she reasoned.

"We'll I love you and I'll love this baby, that's enough. You can bloody well stuff it if you think that just because you don't love me you can go on your own and have our baby." He continued to yell, "Or is it that you want to be with someone else. Well bollocks to that. We're getting married whether you like it or not, do you hear me, and we're going to raise this baby together, as a family!"

He had begun pacing his office in earnest now and was instantly stopped when he collided with Hermione's body. She wrapped her arms around him and stopped him from struggling; obviously he was not going to hit his pregnant fiancé. When she had him trapped in her arms on the ground, she planted a searing, wet kiss on his lips.

They were snogging enthusiastically, when his secretary walked in with a stack of files. She let out a tiny squeak and mumbled her apologies as she scurried back out of the office to leave them to their devices.

When they realized that they were still lying on the floor, Draco got up and gave Hermione a hand getting up. She looked up at his face and pulled the mussed strands of blonde hair off his forehead. She whispered something he couldn't make out at first. They when he heard it again and looked at her thoroughly ravaged lips he read it:

"I love you, too"

A/N: I know its short but there's more to come, i think I've made many happy with this one :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN:**

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully. She smiled at him. It was only hours ago that they both, Hermione and Draco, loved each other thinking that the other didn't. They were really stupid.

Relishing the feeling of being in his arms, Hermione pulled him down to her level and planted another kiss on his lips. Pulling himself away he said, "Come on, I have something to show you." With that, he pulled toward the floo. With a pinch of floo powder, he ushered her into the fireplace and called out "Malfoy Manor".

When they arrived, Hermione wasn't even able to yell at Draco for his 'surprise'. She began to throw up because of the sensations from the floo. Not knowing where to go for such things, she promptly threw up on Draco's shoes and the marble floors of the Malfoy Manor foyer.

An elf popped in from nowhere and magicked the vomit away and cleaning Draco and Hermione in the process. A mortified Hermione was next being ushered by Draco down the hall to another room. Complete fear overtook Hermione as she entered the sitting room and met with two other Malfoys.

The couple watched Draco walk in with the girl. Not completely classless, she was dressed quite nicely in casual robes, as nice as a muggle that is. Draco sat her down gently and faced his parents, giving his salutations. Apparently the girl didn't talk.

"Mother, Father allow me to introduce, formerly, Hermione Granger," Draco prepared himself to drop the bomb. "She's carrying my child and we're getting married."

Hermione stood up at his admission. "I thought we had agreed not to get married."

"If you are indeed carrying Draco's child, then there is no way you cannot get married," Narcissa Malfoy countered at Hermione's outburst. The elder Malfoys stayed seated as Draco pulled Hermione into another room to speak in private.

"Lively one isn't she," Lucius drawled.

"I think she's lovely," his wife answered. "Imagine Draco's eyes on a little girl with her hair. Thank Merlin that hair had settled itself, do you remember when we first saw that head of hair?"

"Yes, I believe it was at the Quidditch World Cup, right before Draco's fourth year."

"I wonder what's gotten into her, most witches would jump at the chance of getting herself pregnant with a Malfoy," Narcissa wondered out loud.

"She may just be more intelligent than most," Lucius said with a small twitch of the lips, causing Narcissa to wonder if it was a ghost of a smile.

Meanwhile, one room away, Draco had pulled Hermione into a loo. Hermione wanted to get out, everything was becoming too much. Baby, married, Malfoys, toilets.

"Draco, we can't get married just because of a baby." Draco silenced the room to keep out his mother's ears.

"No, we're getting married because we love each other," Draco said. He had wondered if she meant it at all when she mouthed it to him.

"I love you, but," Draco thought there was always a 'but', "we barely said it to each other. I don't think we can decide something that will affect the rest of our lives. Especially when there's something that's going to change our lives already." She rubbed her still flat belly.

"Let me ask you something," Draco started thoughtfully. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Is that the only choice, with you or without you?" She was a bit angry that she was being put on the spot.

"I just know that I will love you for the rest of my life, if not longer. This baby is the beginning of the rest of our lives together, and I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else but you."

"Draco," Hermione was touched.

"No, listen, it's alright if you don't want to get married right away. We'll figure that bit out later on, but know this, it will happen because there is no one out there for me, no one better suited than you. And you know there's no one as perfect for you as me." Draco finished his little speech to see tears falling down Hermione's cheek. He kissed them away.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you at least have a ring?"

"We'll get you one today from Gringotts. Whatever you like," he assured. "Then when you're ready, we'll let mother plan a whole affair. Alright?"

She shook her head, "I don't think we should wait that long. I mean we should get it done with sooner rather than later, right?"

"Really?" She nodded with a smile.

"I mean we are perfect for each other," they both smiled.

"Alright then, let us not keep my parents in suspense." He tugged at her hand, leading her back to where his parents sat waiting.

"You know we still need to tell my parents." Draco's face paled, telling muggles that he had impregnated their daughter was daunting in Draco's opinion, but to tell Granger's parents was downright frightening.

* * *

Hermione stood before Lucius Malfoy, not the least bit scared and said, "Draco and I have elected to make the ceremony quick and small, only the closest of friends and family." Narcissa gasped at the impertinence.

"We will however make a big show about announcing it and will have a grand reception here. You can invite who you wish. However, the ceremony will be intimate," Draco added to appease his socialite mother.

Lucius spoke for the first time to Hermione, "I believe the rose gardens Draco's grandmother loved so much will do justice for your small, intimate ceremony." Hermione smiled at his uncharacteristic support.

"Well, since that's settled, we should get together and start seeing to the specifics. When would this occur, I doubt that Hermione would want to show, am I correct dear?" Narcissa looked at Hermione judging how far along she was.

"I'm only a week along so in think within a month should suffice."

"Mother, is Grandmother Black's gold ring at our Gringotts vault? I expect Hermione should start wearing it." Hermione was puzzled, _I thought I got to pick out my own ring?_ She thought to herself slightly peeved that Draco was continuing to make decisions.

"Ohhh! Darling, that's a wonderful choice," Narcissa cooed. "Yes, it currently resides in our Gringotts vault, you should go get it right away."

"Well, we must be going to tell her friends and parents as well so we should go only if time permits," Draco said, silently questioning Hermione if she had any other plans today.

"I think I can go with you today, just as long as we're free for dinner with my parents."

"You should bring your parents here dear. We'd love to meet them." Lucius nearly choked on his drink at Narcissa's suggestion but gave a tight approving smile.

Taking a hold of Hermione's hand Draco said goodbye to his parents and said "we'll have to see" at his mother's request to meet the Grangers. Heading out to the foyer, the two breathed a sigh of relief as they apparated away to Gringotts bank.

* * *

For once Hermione admitted that she was wrong about Draco. The ring in question wasn't chosen for her on a whim. No, this ring was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen. Much nicer than Ginny Potter's, not that she was keeping track.

The ring was yellow gold with emeralds all around the band. The stone was flawless ruby, princess cut with two diamonds flanking each side. The ring was her. Draco had chronicled its history for her after she accepted it. Apparently it was passed down from Salazar himself, rumored to have been made for Rowena Ravenclaw as red was her favorite color. Hermione was ecstatic. If he constantly made decisions for her that turned out like this, she would stop thinking permanently, well almost.

On the way out of the vault, Hermione got a glimpse of all the gold there. If she was in it for the money they she had hit the mother load, so to speak. The size of their vault was twice of the Lestrange vault she had seen five years back and three times the size of Harry's. Draco better appreciate the fact that she was not a gold-digger.

* * *

She was happy for the first time in a while and hoped that the dinner with her parents tonight would not change that. Her parents, while supportive, have always been very old-fashioned when it came to Hermione. Her being a witch didn't help much and she had lived in a boarding school most of her life. In addition, she stayed over a male friend's house almost every summer since after second year. To say they were overly protective was a slight understatement.

When arriving at the upscale muggle restaurant, Hermione had told Draco to only tell them that they were engaged and to leave out the pregnancy. Draco wholeheartedly agreed, not wanting to incur the wrath of her parents.

There was a stiff silence after the foursome sat and the Grangers greeted with the news. Their little girl was getting married to some wizard they hardly knew.

"Hermy dear, don't you think you're moving too fast. We haven't even heard of you dating any one and now all of a sudden you're engaged?" Jane Granger spoke quietly as she held her husband's hand to keep him from exclaiming something unforgivable.

Hermione casted a _muffliato_ charm just in case there were any wizards around, not to mention that they might causing a scene. "I'm in love with Draco mum, dad. I hope you can understand that. The wedding hasn't been set yet but I suspect it should fall within a month."

Hermione's father, Richard, couldn't hold it in any longer, "A month, thirty days?! Hermione, we taught you much better than this you barely know the bloke and now you're having the wedding in a month? No, I do not approve."

"Daddy, you have no say in this. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions. In addition, you don't understand wizarding society, this is how it is done."Hermione wasn't entirely lying but not exactly being truthful either. "Furthermore, I think you've both raised be very well and that has 

allowed me to make very wise decisions. Please understand, I will marry Draco regardless of what you say, I would like you to be there when it happens."

Both of Hermione's parents looked at each other and gave a defeated sigh, they never could argue with their daughter very well. Finally Jane broke the silence, "What does your parents do Draco?"

Hermione had told her parents of Slytherin bullies during Hogwarts but elected to leave out names. She was never more thankful for that. Draco eloquently charmed her parents and they were well impressed with his impeccable taste and manners. At the end of the meal they were both besotted with him and was much more accepting of the impending nuptials. Now that her parents and his parents were filled in, she hoped her friends would prove the easiest to tell.

A/N: It's completed but I still need to give it a read through before posting it. There's 3 chappies left two regular and an epilogue.

Thanks for the support :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN:**

When Hermione and Draco left the restaurant, they decided to fill in their friends right away as well. They apparated in front of the Potter's home and knocked on the front door. Harry answered the door not really surprised to see the two together. He ushered them in and called to Ginny who was in the sitting room.

"Hello Gin," Hermione started as Draco shook Harry's hand and nodded to his wife.

Ginny brought out tea for their guests and the four sat down. "So, what brings you here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Well, after our parents, we want you to know that-" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Hermione and I are engaged." Draco finished her sentence and lifted her left hand to show off the ring. Ginny and Harry looked genuinely happy for them

"Oh Hermione, it's so beautiful. Oh my goodness, we have to start thinking about your dress and your hair." Ginny got up and hugged the brunette the best she could with her growing stomach.

Harry disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with a bottle of firewhiskey and two tumbler glasses. He handed them to Draco and poured them each a healthy portion. "Congratulations mate, take care of her. Well, you know what happens if you don't," Draco raised an eyebrow.

The four celebrated accordingly for another hour, until Hermione deemed it too late for pregnant women to stay up. Draco ran to the loo for the last time before leaving. While Draco was gone, Harry and Ginny asked Hermione if this was truly what she wanted.

"I really do. I love him and he loves me. We're going to be a family, together." Just then Draco rejoined them and Hermione said her goodbyes, promising Ginny that she would floo next week when they would start planning.

* * *

Draco and Hermione decided that they would alternate staying at each other's flat for a while before deciding which place was more suited for them both. Draco was excited that she was allowing him into her home.

When they arrived, she took off her coat and shoes and gave Draco the quick tour. He liked the cozy feel of her place but decided that it was entirely too small. He looked at the pictures scattered around the flat. There were pictures of her with the Weasleys and her parents. One picture he found particularly interesting. It was of him and her somewhere in Hyde Park.

It was most likely the day that the Potters threw a picnic to announce that they were with child. That was a great day, the men played a long game of Quidditch, during which Draco's team won. The subject of the photo was Hermione. She was waving at the person holding the camera and the wind was mussing up her hair. Draco thought she looked adorable with her rosy cheeks and messy hair. He was also in the photo, in the background looking at her pose for the picture. He was just standing there smiling at her. Draco wondered what would possess Hermione to keep such a picture.

Just then, she walked back into the room dress in comfortable pajamas. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He would never get sick of kissing this girl. They moved into the bedroom and he removed his shoes and shirt. As much as he liked her pink and purple pajamas, he began to unbutton her.

They moved onto the bed and continued with their ministrations until Draco had a little thought. "Why didn't you ever stay on nights we were together?" He asked.

She gave a sigh and lay down next to him. "It's embarrassing, slightly stupid and makes me look like I've gone bonkers."

"Well, I still want to know, and for that matter I've never been to your flat before this. Were you hiding something?"

"No, it's just. Well, I didn't think you wanted me to stay."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted the same thing as me so, every time we were together I made sure I didn't make you feel awkward or anything. I just didn't want to make you feel like I was trapping you or making you my boyfriend. Just because we were having sex didn't mean we had to be together you know?"

"You're right, I do think you're bonkers," he deadpanned. "Why didn't you just talk to me? This mess wouldn't have started if you had said something." He gave her another kiss, thinking she was so silly.

"I don't know, I was just scared that if I brought it up you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't want to lose you," she looked up at him.

He gave her another kiss and said, "I love you, you know."

She smiled, "I know, I love you too."

They cuddled in and decided to just be there together. It was the best sleep either of them had had in months.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE:**

Regardless of one may think, a wedding in one month was a breeze. Especially if you had an ultra controlling future mother-in-law, former debutant at the helm. Narcissa took control of everything, the flowers the guestlist, the music. Not that her help wasn't appreciated, the woman's help was invaluable when Hermione realized that she had a new job to deal with.

A new post, a wedding and a baby. It was enough to drive anyone mad. And Hermione would have gone mad, if not for Draco's nightly foot massage.

The next morning after their full night together, the two woke to find that they had overslept and had to fight for the loo. Hermione won, Draco now knew that the girl would do anything to be on time for work. So, Draco apparated home to a worried house elf, and showered and dressed for work.

When they had lunch together that day, they both agreed that Hermione's flat was entirely too small. So now Hermione had to add moving on to her list of things to do.

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were quite easy to fill in. Congratulating the two with open arms and echoing Ginny and Harry's sentiments, the Weasleys would make up the largest group at the wedding. The other guests consist of parents and the Potters.

Hermione and Draco had also decided that there would be no groomsmen or bridesmaid. The wedding itself was going to be held at Malfoy Manor's rose garden in early afternoon. Then the reception will take place afterwards in the grand ballroom with an exponential amount of guests.

Narcissa had decided on the food served and had some French or Russian robemaker design Hermione's dress. Hermione really didn't care, as long as she no longer had to fuss with details for one thing, she was happy.

Moving into Draco's flat was not much better than her own. The flat, while much larger in size than Hermione's, was not for a family. He had many architectural designs in his flat that caused the rooms to all have stairs of some sort. In addition, his guest rooms were too far from the master suite. They couldn't turn any of them into a nursery without moving themselves into a smaller room. After much heated debate, which Hermione won, they decided to find a suitable home for their family. Adding another thing to Hermione's list. She hated winning. Luckily, Draco offered to find something.

The month leading up to their wedding went exceedingly quick. When the day arrived, both were too surprised to be nervous.

* * *

Hermione was dressed in her wedding gown looking at herself, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Her mother was crying as was Mrs. Weasley. Narcissa came in and told Hermione everyone else was ready outside and they would start as soon as she would like.

"I think I'm ready now," Hermione declared.

She met her father who was ready to give her away, while everyone else went out to take their seats. She walked slowly toward a waiting Draco who looked a bit nervous. She gave him a reassuring smile.

When they arrived at the altar, her father gave her a peck on the cheek and placed her hand on Draco's. Draco looked at his bride and wondered if it was all a trick. That she would go through all this trouble to throw his ring in his face and laugh at him for having such silly ideas of perfection. He wondered if maybe she would leave him.

They finally said their "I do's" without even realizing it, like getting married was as everyday as breathing or eating. Everyone smiled or cheered when the magistrate pronounced them husband and wife and there were some catcalls when they kissed.

Hermione turned to look at her family and friends and Draco stole another kiss from his wife. His WIFE, he had a wife, and it was someone he didn't detest or had to learn to love. She was someone he had already loved and loved him back. Draco felt wonderful as they walked into Malfoy Manor hand in hand. He took her into the room he readied himself in earlier and proceeded to snog her to oblivion.

"Stop it Draco," Hermione breathed in between kisses. "Reception guests should be arriving soon, we need to go greet them." She moved her head to one side to give him access to her neck.

"I know, that just means we'll have to hurry." Hermione moved away and gave him a playful slap to the shoulder. She fixed herself in the mirror and wrapped herself in his arms once more for a little kiss before leading him out for the reception.

Draco thought as receptions go, theirs was very boring. Mostly made of his parents' friends or business contacts and mild acquaintances from both sides, Draco didn't want to mingle. All he wanted to do was to take his wife and shag her rotten.

The Weasleys provided some entertainment as George kept trying to slip Percy untested novelties from his shop. In his defense, their tester was on hols and wouldn't be back for weeks. Ron was really working the crowd dancing with and slapped by at least a dozen women.

All in all, the reception was a drab affair. Hermione and Draco were very anxious to get out so they could start their first night together as husband and wife. However, one thing or another constantly got in their way. Pictures, the cutting of the cake, saying goodbye and thanking their guests for the gifts. When they finally got to their suite in the manor, they were both too exhausted to do anything. They both took off their formal wear and curled into bed together. They may not have had hot, smoldering sex on their wedding night but they both ended up where they wanted to be; in each other's arms.

A/N I know this ending may or may not be ideal to some but it's how i pictured this fic ending. Fear not there's an epilouge.


	14. Epilouge

A/N: I'm Really happy with this Epilouge. Twenty Million _Whose Line is it Anyway_ points to anyone that can guess what inspired the beginning of the epilouge. :) Answer at the end.

* * *

**EPILOUGE:**

"No, I refuse to name my daughter, Sierra. She'll sound like a bloody forest." Draco folded another blanket. "Veto. How about Colgate?"

"What?"

"Colgate?" Draco handed the stack of laundry to Hermione to put away. The two were setting up the nursery in their new house and deciding on baby names as well. They had still not found out the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprised. So, they were trying to agree on a name for a boy and a girl. So far, both had vetoed all the names that the other had suggested.

"I refuse to name my child after a muggle toothpaste. Veto. What about Ruth?"

"Well if you already vetoed, Draco and Draca, I really don't know what else to think. Oh, and veto, are you giving birth to a ninety year old woman?" He sat down on a rocking chair in the corner watching his now seven month pregnant wife. In his eyes she never looked more lovely.

She giggled at what he said. "I like Ruth," she weakly defended. "If you seriously think that we'll name our child after you, you are sorely deluded." He gave a little huff, but for some reason it gave her an epiphany.

"What about Alexandria, after the library," she suggested. "Or, Alexander, after the conqueror. Then what ever sex it is we can call him or her Alex for short."

Draco pretended to think about it for a bit. The two names did sound nice. Give it to Hermione to want to name her daughter after a library. "Alright I suppose that will do, but we will revisit Colgate in the future." She giggled again as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

She reached out her hand to him and said, "I'm famished, I feel like I've got an entire Quidditch team in here. Feed me." She rubbed her belly a bit.

"Alright fatty, let's make you some lunch." They journeyed downstairs to the kitchen to rummage for anything edible.

After their wedding, Draco found something quite suitable. It was a manor in Wiltshire but much smaller than his parents. On a whim he bought it from an elderly couple. Hermione fell in love with the Victorian style and the large garden in front and in back. She had named it 'Ferret Manor' but officially it was too small to be granted a name. That and he didn't want to be reminded of that incident.

Ginny Potter had already given birth to James and they were now trying for little Lily. Hopefully it wasn't another boy. Harry had already decided that his next son should be named Albus Severus, after the two long past professors of Hogwarts. It just sounded disgusting, but try to keep The Boy Who Lived from doing anything he set his mind to. It wouldn't happen. Ron was still a blissfully happy bachelor and would probably stay that way for a while, however he was dancing with Looney Lovegood for quite a while at Hermione's wedding so who knows.

While Hermione was ecstatic to start her new job, her boss had put her on maternity leave as soon as he heard about her pregnancy. Something about a pregnant woman shouldn't be near so many criminals, she was still looking for a loophole. Draco had taken an extra two months off to make sure Hermione had all she needed for the end of her pregnancy but it seemed that she only needed someone to boss around. This was the woman that once thought elves should be treated like humans.

Almost too perfectly so, Hermione and Draco settled into their new home and waited for their first born babe. They frequently had friends and their parents over to visit. The Grangers had taken a liking to Draco, Richard even invited him to a cricket match.

The last month of carrying a child was most difficult for Hermione. Her feet grew and her stomach got larger, causing the healer to put her on bed rest. She was going mad with nothing to do but read. In addition, she constantly felt irritated and insecure. She burst into tears almost daily but it was almost all worth it when she finally gave birth to a 3.5 Kg and 49 cm little boy named Alexander Augustus Malfoy.

After Draco and Hermione lay him down for the first time in his crib, they both thought about what brought them to this point. Married and watching their baby sleep. Pulling Hermione away from the crib and into their room, Draco thought back and decided that maybe it was worthwhile to care.

* * *

A/N 2: For those that want the answer, it's Friends (the episode when Ross and Rachel was picking out names for babies) and Gilmore Girls (the episode when Sookie and Lorreli were talking about her choices for baby names).

Thanks to everyone that read and commented, I really appreciated it. :)


End file.
